Bella's Change
by SayaKisaragi Blood
Summary: Bella didn't ever think she would get that immortal life she ever wanted but she didn't even know she had for as long as 1,840 years of her life already. Let's see how Bella handles this situation when there are new things in store for her life. #ForeverAlone
1. Chapter 1

**So I've been gone for awhile cause computer broke but I'm back and ready for action so as my day back I would like to welcome my new story. ****_Bella's_**** Change.** **Sooo here it is hope you like it! **

* * *

Bella had been feeling strange and she didn't know why. She had also noticed how graceful and agile she was as well. She no longet tripped over nothing, she didn't get scared at the slightest noise, and she could even see, smell, and hear better. She wanted to tell someone but, she was afraid they would somehow or someway try to find a way to take it away from her. So she started Pole Vault to see how much better she really was. Ever since Edward and Jacob had left she felt as if she had no one so this new discovery was good for her. She even made a new friend there, her name was Jessica. She had short honey-blonde hair, crystal blue eyes with a tan skin tone and a beauty mark to match it. To Bella, she was the most beautiful girl she had ever seen, excluding Rosalie Cullen, at this moment she and Bella were at school helping Bella with her jump and run. "Okay Bells, you can do it just remember run and then jump as high as your skinny little frame will take!" Jessica yelled as Bella took in a deep breath then ran for it. She did as Jessica said and ran as fast as she could take and when she near the pole she jumped up to 6'8 ft. And almost made it until she saw a certai someone and fell of balance and landed on the cushion below. Samuel Uley was outside her school gates watching with a puzzled look as though she done the impossible. Bella layed there, thinking he would leave if she act like she didn't see him "Aww, you were so close! If you would've put your butt a _little _higher...". The brunette was sure her blonde friend was saying more things but, Bella just couldn't hear it anymore. "Again" Was her only response to whatever Jessica had said "Bells-" "Again" Jessica sighed and smiled "You got it".

* * *

Sam had come to Forks High on request from Billy and Jacob, personally he was sure the girl (What was her name? Aw yes Bella) was fine. But for the sake of Jacob and the pack he would talk to the girl so she wouldn't end up hurting herself since the Black family said she was ad clutsy as a clown. So he didn't expect to see the so called clutz in the air doing Pole Vault where she could gert hurt and he definetly didn't expect her to her head and look or even see him. Something was going on with Isabella Swan and he intended to find out what.

* * *

** So I would hope that you like the first chapter so fr and that I am kinda using the NM and Blood+/Blood-C plot and I would like to let you know I don't own either one. Night peeps!**


	2. Chapter 2

** Here is my second chappy and I am happy to say that I got my buddy Blood Pokemon101 is supporting me #HomeGirlForLife. Well here it is.**

* * *

After seeing Samuel Uley outside her school she felt as thought she might explode from all the pent up anger she felt at him for taking Jacob from her but, she wasn't nasty like that so she decided that maybe a good nap at home would do her some good. Oh how wrong was she.

As soon as she was home she made sure to take a mini shower and then hit the hay. She didn't have pleasent dreams as she would like. Her dreams were filled with fire and bloodshed, it was like Hell itself and she was scared and wanted to go home. She looked around for what had caused all this and tripped landing near a mini river, what she saw scarred her for as long as she would remember.

She was the cause, she could tell by her appearence. She was covered in that red substance that made her feel so faint and sick, it was almost l like a second skin on her, her brown, almost black, hair was as long to her ankles and went over her bloodied face, she was wearing a tattered,dirty overgrown shirt over her body, she looked at her hand and saw she was clenching a blood covered sword like a lifeline, and then the scariest were her eyes. They was an obvious difference between her chocolate brown eyes and the eyes of a demon she had now. Her eyes were now a glowing, cat-like red color and had a touch of insanity in it.

Bella didn't know what happened next. First, was in that hell hole the next, she was being awoken by Charlie shaking her and she grabbed hi by the neck ready to choke him until she stopped herself at the last minute. "Oh my god... Charlie I'm so-!" Whatever she was gonna say had been stopped because, she realized she had a 'pack' boys in her room.

She saw all the boys give her a puzzled look and she scowled "If yo have something to say then say it" Bella growled and they all seemed to snap out of it. They all started to mumble but, she turned to Charlie and said "We need to talk" he looked at her "Exactly my words".

* * *

** That's all I got right now see ya**


	3. Chapter 3

** This is my third chapter and I can't wait to see if I get any reviews. Well here's the third one. Hope you like it.**

* * *

**Bella's P.O.V **

... My life must've really took a whole 360 and decided that I needed a little more excitment in it for me to find out this bull. "So.. I'm some kind of queen?" "Chiropteran Queen" "Right, and I'm supposed to kill Diva, my crazy little sister who wants me and the human race dead?" "Yes" " And I'm about 1,840 years old?" "Yep" " And last but not least you also want me to kill Chiropteran too?" "Yes Bells".

Everyone except Charlie expected me to freak out and say I was to young for that and say 'Screw you' but, I surpised them by getting up and asking "Where's my sword?". They all looked at me as if I grew a second head but, I saw Charlie give me smile, get up, and motion me to follow which I do with the boys following me. They must think I'm gonna kill Charlie as soon as we're alone. We all stopped beside a big, brown box and lifted the top up taking out a sheathed sword.

It was beautiful. The sheath was a brilliant red with fang like clutches on the top to hold the sword in. I pulled the sword out the sheath and the fangs unclenched and out came a well-polished sword with a red hilt with a red jewel in the middle. "Hey Leech, what's with your eyes?" I could tell that was Paul and gave him the finger as he growled at me.

I took out my phone as _**Harry Potter in 99 seconds**_started to play as my ringtone. I answered it but, not before hearing a whisper of "Nerd" that causd the boys excluding Samuel and Jacob to snicker.

"Hey Jess, what's up?"

"Oh Bella! It's terrible!"

"What's the matter?"

"My papa... My papa is dead!"

Now that i thought about it i could hear sobbing coming from the other end of the phone.

"I'll be there sweetface, just give a minute"

"Kay..." Beep. Beep.

I sighed and looked at Charlie "Please?" He smiled and ushered me on out and I ran to her Jess's house real fast.

* * *

**Well what do you think happened to Jess's dad? For who ever gets it gets to choose who's in the fourth chappy. Well it's 1:24 in the morning I been up since 11 I'm going to bed see ya later ladies and gents. **


	4. Chapter 4

** Well here is the fourth chapter. I see some aren't reading and/or reviewing. That's alright though I just love to right on with the chappy!**

* * *

**Bella's P.O.V**

It was really dark at night. I never really noticed how much the night and I were alike. Cold, lonely, upset, and dark. That was me I may pretend to be happy but, I'm not.

Jacob. He was there I saw him as he saw me. I knew he wanted to talk to me. Bleep, I wanted to talk to him! But it wouldn't change anything I was still plain, 'ol Isabella Swan. I must've been in real deep thought cause when I stopped to look around I saw a man drapped in a dirty looking cover. I could hear his labored breathing as he dropped to the ground in a heap. "Sir!?" I called as I ran over next to him.

He seemed to stiffen when I came near him so I backed up to give some room to try and breath. His hand shot out and grabbed my ankle and I stumbled a bit. "I... I didn't mean... I killed... I... _You..._" The man seemed to be in hysterics. I clenched my sword as his hand gripped my ankle harder. "Sir, I would like it if you would release me" Something was off about this man, he seemed as if he would burst if I would move. Time seemed to stop when he looked up at me andi saw his face under the cover, I almost passed out when I saw his face.

It was Eric. The boy who helped me on my first day at Forks High. His dark hair was a mess as if he hadn't ever used a comb before. His face was in a horrible grimace, he was sweating and his skin was pale. He stinked like a rotten fish and the most different was his eyes. Where the white should have been stood pure black, and they were wide and his dark colored eyes were now a small gold in the middle.

Eric looked at her shocked face and smirked "Surprised Bella? I was too but, I feel so powerful like I could kill if I needed." I frowned then, put on an emotinless mask and kicked him away from me. The once handsome boy flew back and crashed into a wall. He was the one now frowning while I smirked "You were saying Eric?" Said boy frowned deeper and closed his eyes. Then something happened that not even Bella expected to happen. He transformed.

His whole body started to move like there was something underneath it and all of a sudden his skin shredded off and grew. It was big and grey, standing to the height of 7 ft., with a muscular figure and bat-like features like it's ears and face. It had big meaty hands and feet with gray hair going to the middle of it's spine, it had sharp fangs poking out it's mouth and most of all beady golden eyes.

It opened it's mouth and let out a inhumane roar that echoed off the walls and ringed into my awaiting ears. I didn't know what came over me but, I felt a overflowing feel of power and my eyes had grown red around the edges and locked onto the horrid creature infront of me. I grabbed my sword out the sheath and saw a little place where my finger went. I nipped it on the that part and saw my blood go down into a line. I stood still as the monster started towards me at a fast pace and when it was near. I struck.

* * *

**Well that was it next chapter might be in Jacob's P.O.V so check it out. See ya for the next chappy.**


	5. Chapter 5

** Here is the fifth chappy hope you like it so far and here it is.**

* * *

**Jacob P.O.V **

Bella really had changed from the one I once knew. She was more beautiful then she was before and she hadn't tripped over anything by what I had saw as she ran to her friends house. But if you looked at her closely enough you could see her sadness like I could. She was still hurting even if she wouldn't say so.

"Charlie... how long have you known she wasn't human?" Sam inquired as we all turned back to the pale-faced man. "Ever since I saw her come out her cocoon" we all looked at him like he had gone crazy. "Cocoon?" Jared asked "So what is she, a butterfly?" Paul and the others snickered as me and Sam just looked at Charlie to continue. "She is a queen as I have said" he stated and he turned to look at me. "You brokd her heart son, when you fixed her..." I looked down in shame at his words and sighed.

"He only did because I told him to" Sam started "I wanted to keep Isabella safe". "Saya" We all turned to him and raised a brow "Her real and actual name is Saya". Bell-, Saya... I like that... I like that a lot.

**Bella's or Saya's P.O.V **

I looked down at the dead body of what was once Eric and stepped over it. Man, now my new skinny jeans were covered in blood! Oh well I can always change at Jess's... Jess! I ran as fast as my small body would allow and made it to her house in 20 minutes tops. I put my sword in it's sheath and knocked on the door, standing at the door, patiently.

The door opened and there stood Jess's mother. She had long red hair with crystal blue eyes and a pale skin tone "Bella!?" I can tell she was worried, I mean if you see a teenage girl with blood all over her body wouldn't you react the same way? "Hello, " she looked panicked as she pulled me inside and sat me at het kitchen table. "Oh my Ra! Are you okay dear!?" She exclaimed and I just waved her off and smiled. "Mom? Is Bella here?" Jess shouted from the staircase and I frowned at her sniffling "She's here honey" she looked at me and smiled as Jess came running to me.

"Bella! What happened to you?!" She exclaimed and I looked at them both with a serious expression. "Can you both keep a secret?"

* * *

** Well that's all for now see ya next time.**


End file.
